


Let’s get lit

by Jellyyoga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Newwriter, firstpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyyoga/pseuds/Jellyyoga
Summary: After a successful drug bust, Spider-man accidentally inhales it, thankfully Deadpool is here to watch over the shenanigans!





	Let’s get lit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! it’s my first story EVER! please leave feedback ☺️

Peter webbed up the last criminals with a satisfying thwip. This was the drug cartel he was tracking for the last week, and boy, was he glad he finally found them. Peter felt a small tingle at the base of his neck, as a loud girlish scream broke the silence in the abanded warehouse.   
“EEK! Omg, it’s Spider-man! We’ve gotta stop running into each other like this!” A man in a tight, red and black leather suit squeals.  
Peter rolls his eyes and turns to a barrel of drugs. These are supposedly strong enough to get superhero’s high, but Peter finds that hard to believe, fast metabolism and all.   
“Spidey, have I told you you’re, like, my second favorite superhero?” Deadpool squeals.   
“Second?” Spider-man replies as he yanks open the barrel, a cloud of white smoke erupt from the barrel coating his mask. Peter’s lungs fill with the substance and he coughs into his elbow.   
“Yeah, no one can beat Captain American, I mean c’mon have you seen that ass?” Deadpool tilts his head to the side, “is that crack?”  
“No, it’s a drug for superhero’s,” Peter says, coughing between each word. His vision blurs as the drug goes into his bloodstream. Peter hastily pulls his mask up to his nose, taking deep breathes.  
Deadpool walks over, his hand hovers over Peters's shoulder, “Hey, dude, are you okay?”   
“No!” Peter sputters, coughing up the mysterious dust.  
“Oh man, I guess we’re gonna see if those drugs are for superheroes”   
Peter looks up and blinks slowly, “Have you always had two heads?”   
Deadpool shakes his head softly, his eyes staring at two, pink, plump lips, “Oh man, what are we gonna do with you?”   
Peter giggles, and pushes Deadpool softly aside, he stands up, knees shaky as he reaches his full height.   
“I’m really hungry” Peter slurs, pulling his mask down, “Piggyback ride to a food stand?”  
“I thought you would never ask!” Deadpool hops on Peters back, and wraps his legs around his waist, “Giddy-up!”  
~  
A few shaky web shootings later, they land on a roof, people walking fill up the sidewalk, as the moon hovers high in the sky. Peter points a shaky finger toward the food stand.  
“Look! Taco!” Peter giggles, “I’m really, really, hungry! Get me everything!”   
“Whatever you want, baby boy” Deadpool winks, climbing down the fire escape toward the stand.  
Peter sits on the edge of the roof, swinging his legs to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Peter's eyes wander around and lock in with an old run-down building. The dusty sign that hangs above reads “Sister Margarets Wayward School.” Peter squints, that sounds oddly familiar, he shoots a web toward the building swinging off, the gust of wind alerts Deadpool to Spider-man on the move.   
~  
Deadpool swings open the doors, his eyes frantically looking around, his grip on the bag of food tightening. A loud roar of laughter erupts from the shady people in the bar, Deadpool cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of Spider-man chugging a bottle of tequila. He rushes over and grabs Spiderman’s wrist, dragging him over to the counter with Weasel behind the bar.   
Weasel rolls his eyes as he wipes down a cup, “Yo, relax, let him have some fun.”  
Deadpool narrows his eyes, “He’s high off some pretty major drugs right now,” Weasel sputters at that comment, “You got Spiderman high? Awesome dude!” he lifts his hand up for a high five, and Deadpool swats it away.   
“Is that my favorite food stand bag?” Spiderman reaches over and loosely pulls the bag from Deadpools grasp, reaching in and pulling out a burrito. Spiderman takes a huge bite, and wrinkles his nose, “Needs more guacamole.”  
Deadpool rolls his eyes, “That cost extra.” As those words left his mouth, the people in the bar start chanting Spiderman, much to Deadpool's dismay.   
“The people need me, that’s my calling, DP” Spiderman slams the burrito on the counter and rushes back into the crowd, a loud roar of hoots and hollers following him.   
~  
Deadpool grabbed Spiderman's wrist, pulling him off the dance floor for the fifth time tonight, “This is the fifth time, is there anything else you want to do?” Deadpool grumbled.  
Peter giggles, “You.”  
A small blush appears on Deadpools face as he drags Spiderman to a door,  
“How about night-night time?” he kicks it open revealing a messy room, filled with empty take out containers, and a stained mattress. Deadpool pushes Spiderman on the mattress, and drapes a blanket over him, he bends down and kisses his forehead   
“Mwah! Goodnight baby boy”   
“G-goodnight…”Spiderman mumbles.   
~  
Peter sits up, sweaty from sleeping in his suit all night, and his head throbbing. He looks up at Deadpool on the threadbare couch, snoring loudly. A soft smile on his lips from how peaceful he looks on the couch, and his heart swelling on the thought of him watching over him in his high state. Peter lays back down, snuggling into the sheets.   
“Don’t go back to sleep, you just woke up!”   
Peter lays back up, eyes meeting Deadpools mask, he groans softly, “Ugh, you were so quiet three seconds ago.”   
“I’m a light sleeper,” Deadpool shrugs, “Man, yesterday was insane! I didn’t know you could dance like that!”   
Peter shakes his head, “I don’t remember any of it.”  
Deadpool pulls out his phone, “Don’t worry, I have pictures!”  
“WHAT?”


End file.
